Poker Night
by red1kyo
Summary: Mamori wanted to learn how to play poker. Hiruma is a master gambler. Did she really made the right choice when she asked him to teach her and play with her that night? R&R please.    ,


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Eyeshield 21.

I hope I didn't make them OOC (tell me if I did) [^^,] Here you go…

**Poker Night**

It was already past 6pm in the evening and Mamori was still fixated on the TV screen watching the last game of Enma University where Sena is now actively participating as their ace running back. She had finished taking up notes from this particular game, but she replayed the video to watch it for old time's sake. She did become nostalgic when she saw how much Sena had grown since they parted ways. He was no longer the weakling she used to protect during their childhood days, even in their middle school days. Hiruma even talked about him being a threat to their championship this year. Yes, he did. Hiruma was an honest man—at least when it comes to his perspective in a player, a game or whatever concerning American Football. He will say it if he honestly thinks that there's no chances of winning. He won't lie about it. But he never loses hope in winning unless the percentage of winning is zero.

_Yeah, that guy. That's what I like about him._

Mamori almost jumped up from her seat when the door opened violently. She almost threw the pieces of paper that she was holding that contained her analysis of the game. She turned to look at who the intruder was; she wasn't expecting anybody to come back to the clubhouse because the practice today has ended a couple of hours ago. Now that she's no longer in the four corners of her American Football High School team clubhouse, she wasn't sure if it was Hiruma or Agon who just came in considering they are both violent in nature.

There stood a tall, slender-than-Agon figure. He was chewing his gum like usual. Eyes staring incredulously at her, brows furrowed. "Getting slower in doing our job are we?" He commented as he walked towards the long table that could seat 12 people. "Or probably slacked off the whole working hours and resorted to cramming tonight?"

Mamori, used to his 'warm' greetings and accusations ignored him and fixed the pieces of paper in her hand and filed it properly in her drawer. Yes, her drawer. She has her own desk in Saikyoudai American Football Club as a Manager. She watched Hiruma pulled out his jersey from his bag on top of the long table and chips of different colors scattered and rolled to different directions. "Shit." She heard him curse under his breath. Hiruma walked to his locker and hanged his jersey. While Mamori picked up the red and black chip that rolled to her feet.

"Is this a poker chip?" She asked curiously, scrutinizing the circular plastic chip on her palm.

"Yes, never seen one before in your whole damn life?" Hiruma asked in his natural sharp tone, bending to pick up the damn plastic chips that can be converted to real money. Never would he forsake one of those not because he exerted so much effort in winning them but because he spent some of his precious time winning them.

Mamori flushed at the realization of her being so innocent in such games considering she's already in college. She only gambled when they were in Las Vegas. They needed money back then to pay for Doburoku Sensei's debt so he could stay in Japan and be the trainer of Deimon . But she only played dice or what they called Craps. She knew it wasn't a good way to make money and she didn't bother learning them anyway. But is it really not worth learning? She had seen Hiruma played it before. Heck, he even turned their Football clubhouse into a mini-casino during their High School days. She was undeniably exposed to it but she paid no attention to it. She contemplated a bit more. This young man was actually doing several things that are fun. Football is fun. She realized that a long time ago when she joined the club. Firing a flame thrower was fun, although she swore she wouldn't do it again especially in the school grounds—now that Rice-kun is gone. Being 'evil' for some time is fun, she reminisced the moment when she and Yukimitsu were forced by Hiruma to act like him to train the 'shrimps' as he liked to put it. Associating with Cerberus is fun, even though it barely consists of anything else than feeding him all the time. Arguing with Hiruma is fun…although she was dead serious and upset when it comes to bullying Sena. Everything seems fun! Why wouldn't this poker be fun?

"Can you teach me how to play it?" Mamori stood up unconsciously from her seat, both hands pressing on her desk, her eyes full of excitement.

Hiruma was surprised at her sudden change of mood, but of course he didn't show it. Instead, he smirked at her and stood in front of her desk, left hand on his hips and the other leaning on the Manager's desk. "Eh? The former member of the disciplinary committee in High School wants to learn how to gamble? Kekeke" He flashed at her his toothy grin.

Mamori flushed once more, now because of embarrassment. He has a point. Poker is still a gambling game. "But it is still just a game!" she insisted. "It only becomes illegal gambling if there's money involved." She added, backing up her statement.

Hiruma shifted his weight and now his arms were crossed in front of his chest. "Oh, so you want to play poker without anything at stake?" His mischievous grin still plastered on his face.

She wasn't sure if she was doing the right thing. Gambling with Hiruma Youichi? That might be the stupidest idea one could think of. But she was determined to learn. She wants to know why he's doing it. She wants to know how fun it is to play poker. And she knew she wouldn't regret this, or would she?

Mamori merely nodded at him, she had a doubt he will participate. "Oh, forget about it. It's too boring that way." He smirked and turned his heel towards the long table grabbing his bag.

"B-but, I don't have spare money to gamble with and besides, that's illegal." Mamori reasoned out. "So?" Hiruma cackled, turning his head to check on her.

Mamori walked past her desk and went face to face with Hiruma. "I'll do favors. It will replace the money that should be involved in this game." Hiruma's grin grew wider if it's still possible. "But if you happen to lose, you'll do the same. You'll do favors for me." Mamori added bowing her head. Sometimes it's just tiring to look up at someone who's so much taller than you in a real close distance.

"Kekeke, that seems fun." Hiruma cackled. He placed his bag once again on top of the table and dug for something in his messy things inside the bag. Mamori watched him fished for the playing cards. "Oi, f***ing manager, we'll need some pieces of paper and a couple of pen." Hiruma ordered nonchalantly. Right away, Mamori swift through her desk and grab the asked items. And they both sat in the long table in front of each other.

"So the stakes would be favors?" Hiruma asked, more like stating it. "Write there all the favors you want to ask of me, and I'll do the same. Just don't be ridiculous, Hiruma-kun." Mamori pleaded, somehow sensing the impish look on his face as he chewed on his gum and popped a bubble.

Hiruma didn't answer but gave her his most menacing smile. Mamori felt like she's dealing with the wrong person. _Oh, yes I am! _Mamori scolded herself inwardly knowing this given fact ever since the beginning.

About five minutes of scribbling the two were already exchanging pieces of paper.

Hiruma glanced at Mamori's possible requests in case he loses indifferently. Nothing exciting. Majority of it was asking him to stop bullying the f***ing shrimp, f***ing monkey, f***ing baldy, f***ing Ikyuu and the list goes on and on and on. Others were asking him to limit his gun firing and his use of threat book. "Tch." Was all he could say.

Mamori was actually nervous about Hiruma's 'requests'. She knew she would lose several times considering she will be a beginner the time they start playing with bets just after the 'tutorial'. Her eyes widen at the sticky, little notes she received. "What is this?" Mamori asked one pitch higher than her usual voice.

"My requests/questions." He simply answered, popping another bubble, clearly amused with her expected reaction.

"Personal questions!" Mamori corrected. She blushed as she read another sticky note.

"Uh-hum. Yes. Every answer goes in here." Hiruma pulled out his threat book somewhere and placed it on top of the table.

"You're unbelievable!" Mamori shot back.

"If you want it, win it. Now hear the rules." Hiruma continued even before Mamori could react further more.

1 hour…2 hours… 3 hours and 45 minutes had passed…

"Why do I keep on losing?" Mamori slumped onto the table and complained in agony as she glanced at Hiruma's accumulated pieces of notes she wagered.

"I told you to remember the combinations." Hiruma answered carelessly as he eyed the set of cards in his hand.

"I do remember them." Mamori said solemnly. She was hopeless and a frown made its way to Mamori's angelic face.

Hiruma peeked at her behind his cards. He never thought losing this much could make her sad and…cute? "Tch. Then learn to 'poker face'." He stated coldly.

"Ya, I think I'm losing my mind, I don't know what to do anymore." she let out a heavy sigh and pushed all the notes in front of her. "I'd raise my bet." Mamori sat up lazily, flipping her cards hopelessly.

"You sure you'd bet all of that?" Hiruma asked a bit surprised, but didn't show it, of course.

"Ah. I'm so tired of losing. I'd lose them anyway later pieces by pieces. So why prolong the agony?" Mamori answered him without looking at him. Hiruma was somewhat disturbed. _Is she faking? Or she's just utterly, undeniably acting like a real loser? _Hiruma thought to himself. Somehow, she was right. She would lose them anyway. But why bet everything? That was the question that pondered him for a while. He's an experienced gambler and he knew that betting this big will only result into two scenarios. Either you'll win big or lose big. Pity to those who thought they were winning against him.

"Oi, Hiruma-kun. Your turn." Mamori urged, still in her somber aura. _Nah, after more than 3 hours of winning consecutively, I guess I'd still win this time. _Hiruma thought. Dismissing all his qualms, he pushed to the bottom all of his notes to the wager spot and slapped down his cards, showing her his combinations…

Hiruma: 4 Kings, Spade, Diamond, Heart and Clover + Ace Spade. "Four of a kind." He stated and popped another bubble.

"Oh, that's nice." Mamori said grinning widely.

"Shit!" _He knew it._ Hiruma cursed calmly, keeping his cool.

Mamori gently placed her cards on top of the table and crossed her arms in front of her chest, legs crossed too. Now it was her time to smirk. "Royal Flush."

Mamori: Ace, King, Queen, Jack, and 10 all of the same suit, Diamond.

"Ohohohohoho!" Mamori let out a mocking evil laugh as she gathered all the notes to her side.

Hiruma glared at her, chewing his gum violently. "Oh, that was good. f***ing manager." He muttered. _And that was f***ing lame for me. _Falling for her trick was entirely out of his league. Maybe she was just a good apprentice learning from the master himself. All he could think of is that this woman is slowly becoming equally dangerous like him.

"Now, tell me where you live." Mamori asked benevolently waving the small note which she had won, smiling warmly at the irritated Hiruma.

"Why do you have to know? You speak like you're my girlfriend." Hiruma asked back nonchalantly, propping both of his feet on top of the table.

"I am your girlfriend! Damn quarterback." Mamori stood up and climbed on top of the table to reach Hiruma and pulled on his collar with her left hand and right leaning on his shoulder. "So be good to me." She whispered, blushing furiously.

"As you wish, f***ing girlfriend." Hiruma grinned widely and spit the gum to the side. His right hand climbed up to the back of her head and gently pushed her towards him, finally closing the gap between them with a kiss.

Clearly, the game was over…for tonight.

**Omake**

(A/N: I just want everyone to know that in each round they used another set of stakes which are the notes/requests. So basically, Mamori learned that she could force an answer from Hiruma using the stake after the first round [that's why she had the note asking for Hiruma's address]. So all in all, Hiruma didn't loss all the favor he could ask from Mamori. He only lost to her during that last round.)

**Some of Hiruma's Wagered Notes in favor of Mamori:**

**_~No bullying._**

**_~Decrease gun firing._**

**_~Decrease threatening/use of black book._**

**_~Call me by my name. If not, at least when we're alone._**

**_~Stop picking a fight with Agon-kun. You're both scary during an argument._**

**_~Stop ditching classes._**

**_~Give me your address._**

**_~Let me see what's in your laptop._**

**_~Let me see your whole Bio-data._**

**_~Tell me something I don't know._**

-Hiruma: You look fat to me.

-Mamori: What?

-Hiruma: Maybe the f***ing creampuffs you've been salvaging all these years had finally made its way to your thighs.

-Mamori: (with a tint of red on her cheeks) That's not true! And…And How dare you check out my thighs?

-Hiruma: I can see it even behind your baggy, jogging pants. Chubby, f***ing manager. Kekeke

-Mamori: Arrrgh! Don't change the subject! I meant, _"Tell me something __about you__ that I didn't know."_

-Hiruma: (pops bubble)

**_~Where are your parents?_**

**_~Do you have a sibling?_**

**_~Where do they live? Complete address please._**

**_~Who was your first girlfriend?_**

**_~Who was your first kiss?_**

**_~What's her name?_**

**_~Where is she now?_**

**_~What does she look like?_**

-Hiruma: What the f*** is this? Some middle school autograph book?

-Mamori: If you don't like it, win it.

-Hiruma: Tch. Hell, I will!

**Some of Mamori's Wagered Notes in Favor of Hiruma:**

**_~Never eat creampuffs again…Unless I tell you so._**

_-Mamori: What a wicked person you are!_

_-Hiruma: kekeke_

**_~Stop doing the whole team's laundry. They're no longer a bunch of babies. Babies' brain they have, yes. Me, exempted as always. _**

-Mamori: (smiles, blush)

-Hiruma: What are you smiling at, damn manager?

-Mamori: (shooks her head smiling and continued reading the rest of the notes)

**~_Stop telling me to 'Stop ditching classes'. I will attend the damn, f***ing, boring class when I feel like it._**

-Mamori: And stop countering all the requests I have for you!

-Hiruma: May the best man win. Kekeke (bubble popped)

**_~List all the names of every man who confessed to you, wrote letters to you. Since Kindergarten up until now._**

_-Mamori: What are you going to do to them? (eyebrows furrowed, both hands on her hips)_

_-Hiruma: Nothing serious. Pay them a visit, perhaps? Kekeke_

_-Mamori: Don't do anything stupid. _

**_~I got bored writing and thinking of everything I want you to do and ask you. So this will serve as a f***ing FREE CARD. I'll use it when I come up with something better to do with you._**

-Mamori: Why are the rest FREE CARDs?

-Hiruma: kekeke

**_~Play strip poker with me some other time._**

_-Mamori: stu-ri-pu poker? Strip poker? (blushing furiously either from embarrassment or exasperation) I never thought of you as a perverted one._

_-Hiruma: (raised eyebrow, grinned evily) What the hell are you afraid of? You won big time the last round didn't you?_

_-Mamori: (smirked)_

_-Hiruma: kekeke, Ya-Ha!_

**There. My very first, finished fanfic. [^^,] Hope y'all liked it. Ever since I started watching anime, I also started writing fanfics but never in my whole life had I finished one, until now. This is the first! YEY! I'm so happy! I thought I was born not to finish anything I write. Glad I'm wrong or partially wrong.**

**About the one-on-one poker, i really don't know how it works. I even doubt you can play poker with just two players, but when i google(d) it, it gave me results of websites where you can play poker online one-on-one...so i guess it's possible.**

**So, how's my English? Please review! Thanks for reading my crappy story [^^,] **


End file.
